1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage lockers and is useful in particular, to but not exclusively, storage lockers suitable for storing skis and accessory equipment or bicycles.
2. Description of Related Art
The storage of skis on or near ski hills is a constant problem for skiers. Skis can be very expensive and skiers are not permitted to take them into most food and rest facilities. Accordingly, they are usually put in unattended storage racks outside restaurants, warming huts and the like. This gives ample opportunity for thieves to get away with this valuable equipment.
Various types of lockable ski racks have been devised in the past. However, they usually require skiers to have special locks or special keys to initially open the locks to store the skis. Many skiers do not find it convenient to carry these. Furthermore, the skis are still visible and the locks are subject to tampering. In addition, there is usually no provision for storing other equipment such as poles, goggles, hats and gloves.
There also exists a need for secure storage for bicycles, for example mountain bicycles, which may be used on ski hills or other locations during summer, and for water skis and surf boards, for example in the vicinity of beaches.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an improved storage locker apparatus which overcomes at least partly the above-mentioned problems associated with the prior art.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved storage locker apparatus which can be readily operated without requiring special keys or locks prior to storing skis.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved and rugged storage locker apparatus which can be manufactured and sold for a relatively low cost.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved storage locker apparatus which is free standing and thus can be placed where required on a ski hill.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved storage locker apparatus device which is capable of displaying advertising and other information.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved storage locker apparatus device which is capable of storing skis and other equipment so they are largely out of view.